Korra the Caretaker
by CrankyHoneyBadger
Summary: Asami has been struck with an illness and Korra becomes her caretaker. Over the next few days they slowly start to develop feelings beyond their friendship.
1. Rough Day

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last story, but I'm here now. :)

 **Pairing?** Korra x Asami.

 **Is it any good?** That's up to you to decide.

 **Is this a one-shot?** No. I will be writing more chapters for this story.

 **Will I be updating frequently?** I am aiming for one chapter a week. I've just started working so things are a little hectic, but I'll do my best.

And as always, please tell me what you think. I'm hella rusty so I need as much guidance and feedback as possible.

Please Enjoy

* * *

 **Rough Day**

It was 11 a.m at the Sato mansion and Asami had found herself a few minutes of time to relax, or at least it would've been relaxing if it weren't for the awful headache she was nursing. The past few weeks had been extremely taxing on the new head of Sato Industries. Late nights which often turned into sleepless ones, early mornings, and the non-stop meetings chipped away at Asami slowly but surely. The aforementioned headache was the result. To top it all off she had a meeting with the Council members in an hour.

Making her way to the kitchen, there was only one thing on the raven haired girl's mind; Painkillers, or at least something to help ease the pain. 

'I'm sure there are some in here.' Asami thought to herself as she rattled through the drawers. 

Finally finding some, she clung to the bottle as if though it held all the answers to all life. Breaking Asami from her little trancewas the sound of the great clock that hung in the entrance hall. 

'Already?' A sigh escaped her lips. 'Better get going if I don't want to be late.' Popping three pills into her mouth, Asami set out for her meeting, albeit very slowly.

"I think we should build a zoo!" 

"No! An observatory would be way better!" 

"Yes, yes, but what about an amusement park?" 

Asami interrupted the council members inane debate much Tenzin's relief, who had set up quietly at the end of the table. She didn't even want to know what the other council members were arguing about and just went on to greet everyone. 

"Good afternoon councilmen and women. Are we ready to discuss our plans for—" 

Councilwoman Kazuto, noticing Asami, was quick to get a backing opinion. "Miss Sato! Perhaps you can help us clear up this debate we are having. What do you believe would most suit Republic City's high class standards? A filthy zoo, a noisy amusement park, or a refined and sophisticated observatory?" 

"Excuse me!?" came the chorus reply of Councilmen Gradlik and Shitou. 

And thus the debate was reignited. Amidst the flurry of name calling and denouncing of each other's ideas, Tenzin had walked up to Asami to give her a proper greeting. 

"Asami, how are you today? I must apologize for the uh… passion everyone is showing today." 

"I'm okay Tenzin, Just feeling a little under the weather." She managed her best smile as Tenzin hugged her. 

"Under the weather? Would you perhaps prefer we reschedule today's meeting?" 

"No, no, don't worry about me. A measly cold isn't enough to put me down." Her words were filled with confidence. 

With Tenzin being the over-protective father type he wasn't convinced. "If you insist on continuing I won't stop you, but at the very least let me take your temperature." 

"There's no need to be such a worrywart. It's just a cold." Asami protested. 

"Now, now, this'll only take a moment." He raised his hand up to her forehead. "Spirits Asami! How are you even standing?" 

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Asami brushed Tenzin's hand away. 

"No child, you are burning up. You need to lie down and rest." 

Asami stepped past him gesturing that they carry on with the meeting. 

"I swear I'm fine. I've already taken—"Her sentence was cut short as her body went limp and the light around her started to fade. 

Seeing the young woman fall, Tenzin caught her body before it hit the ground. "Doctor! We need a doctor! Quickly!" Tenzin bellowed still holding the young woman in his arms. 

* * *

A feeling not unlike fire engulfed Asami. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't move. The pain was intense. The young heiress tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. She tried to call out, but no words came out. Why? Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Then all of a sudden, she was cold. Almost as if someone had doused her with cold water, her body felt relief from the raging heat that encompassed her being. 

She tried to open her eyes again hoping it would yield a different result, and sure enough, it did. Her eyes opened ever so slightly to see a man sitting beside her. 

"Asami! I'm so glad you're awake. We were so worried about you. I wonder if this means you're fever has broken." 

She couldn't really understand what he was saying. Everything was muffled and dreamlike. As she tried to move her aching body she noticed that she was drenched from head to toe. It was all really confusing for the engineer. Trying to get a grasp on the situation, she sat up. Her senses were coming back slowly. She could now ascertain that she was in her room, on her bed, and had a very serious looking Air-bending master sitting opposite her. 

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?" Tenzin asked gently. 

"I've been better." Came the gravelly response. "What happened?" 

"You collapsed at the council meeting, and then we brought you back here. You've been asleep for two hours." 

"Two hours? Sorry to make you worry." 

"Nonsense, child. You know we'd do anything when one of our dear friends is in need." 

Asami gave a half-hearted smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate all you've done for me." 

"Any time." Standing up, Tenzin walked to let himself out." I asked Mako and Bolin to stop around in a bit to keep you company. They should be here just now." 

*crash* 

The sound of a vase hitting the floor filled the mansion. 

"Bolin! I told you to be careful!" came a hushed shout. 

"Oh man, this isn't good. Do you think it was expensive? It looked it expensive. It was probably really, really, expensive!" the earth-bender was working himself into a mild panic. 

Mako being the calm and collected brother, tried to calm Bolin down, "Calm down, bro. I'm sure Asami will understand if we explain." 

Dropping his head in what looked like defeated manor, Tenzin let out a sigh."I guess they're here now." 

Seeing the look of concern on Tenzin's face as he mulled over whether or not it was good idea to leave her in Mako and Bolin's care, she dismissed his doubts with as reassuring a smile she could manage. "I'll be fine Tenzin, don't worry." 

With hesitation, he relented. Bowing, Tenzin bid Asami farewell. "Best of luck Miss Sato. If they give you any trouble, please send for me." 

"Hey Asami! I think someone knocked over a vase in the entrance hall." whispered Bolin as he peeked his head around the door a little sheepishly. 

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked as he caught up to his brother. 

"Make sure to look after her, okay boys." Tenzin said sternly as he exited the room. 

"You can leave it up to us, Sir!" Bolin gave a salute with Mako nodding in accordance. 

Asami managed a small laugh. "How are you guys? It's been ages." 

"We're doing alright. I've been pretty busy with work and Bolin has been training the new Fire Ferrets relentlessly." Mako took up the chair where Tenzin was seated before. "But enough about us. How are you feeling? You gave us all quite the scare." 

"I'm alright guys, don't worry. It's just a fever, and I think the worst of it is over." 

"Well just in case you're still not feeling well, I know exactly who can help." Bolin piped up as he walked over to the bedside. 

Both Mako and Asami looked perplexed as to who Bolin knew that could be of use. 

Going into a commentator's voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the healer of all wounds, both emotional and physical, the one and only." Building up to the release Bolin did a little spin, sending a little creature flying from his coat onto the bed, "Doctor Pabu!" 

Both Mako and Asami were, surprised to see the little fire ferret, the mascot of the Fire Ferrets, dressed up in a little doctor's coat. 

"Okay Pabu, do the thing." whispered Bolin. Pabu just sat there staring at the Earth-bender blankly."Come on Pabu, just like we practiced." Instead of listening to the poor boy's pleading, Pabu crawled up onto Asami's lap and lay down for a nap. 

Bolin dropped to his knees in despair. "Why Pabu, why did you betray me? We had it down so well yesterday." 

Asami couldn't help but laugh, Bolin was such an honest guy. Everything he felt he showed on his face. With Mako, the near polar opposite, trying to comfort his despondent little brother as best he can. These two complemented each other in the best of ways and together without fail could brighten up her day. 

Speaking up so as to help Mako, "Bolin, I think Pabu wants to try the trick one more time. What do you say Pabu?" Asami scratched the small ferrets head, stirring him from his nap. 

"Yeah! Let's give it another go! Are you ready Pabu?" Bolin cheered. To which Pabu responded by running out the room. "No Pabu! Come back." He called as he ran after his furry friend. 

Mako sighed as he sat down, "Sorry for being so noisy." 

"Don't worry about it. It's quite alright, "replied the girl with a smile. "It's a welcome change compared to the usual silence in this place." 

"Why don't you move out and get a smaller house?" 

"I was going to, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I've experienced so much in this house, good and bad alike." Asami looked down as memories played out in her head. 

Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, "I get where you're coming from. If you ever want someone to come around Bolin and I are always here." 

Asami smiled, "Thanks Mako." 

*knock* *knock* 

"Excuse me Miss Sato, but there is a call for Mr. Iwamatsu. It is Chief Saikhan." 

Mako looked a bit confused. "I wonder what he wants with me? I'll be back in a minute." 

Asami could just make out Mako's voice from down the hall. "Yes. Hmm. Yes. Yes. I'll be right there Sir!" A long sigh accompanied the end of the call. 

"Is something wrong?" Asami called out to the boy standing in the hall. 

Walking back into the room Mako breathed. "No, well yes. That was Saikhan calling me in to the office to go over some sketchy details in a case we've been working on." 

"The ever working hard working man I see." Asami chuckled. 

"Yeah, sorry." Mako scratched the back of his head. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? The Chief himself called you. You can't be sitting here doing nothing whilst there's important stuff to do." 

"But I promised Tenzin—" 

"Don't you worry about Tenzin." The girl cut off Mako. "I'll tell him what's happening. And take Bolin with you, I don't want him to be bored out of his mind here." 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" 

"Of course; I'm feeling much better already. And besides, I really want to get all this sweat off of me." 

"Thank you, and sorry again for not staying longer. I'll be sure to come in tomorrow to see how you're doing. Oh, and I ran into Korra before I got here. She said she had some Avatar stuff to sort out, but was going to come by later this evening."Asami's ears perked up at the mention of Korra coming over. 

"Did she say when?" she inquired 

"Sorry, she didn't give me an exact time." and with that the Fire-bender bid his leave, grabbing Bolin and Pabu on his way out. 

The manor was now quiet. 

*knock* *knock* 

It was the head maid, "Miss Sato, is there anything I can be of assistance with?" 

"Wha-Oh, afternoon Pauline. I was just thinking of taking a bath now." 

"Understood Miss Sato. I shall draw a bath for you now. Shall I change your bedding whilst you bathe? 

"Yes please." Asami said with a smile.

* * *

One hour, a relaxing bath, and a shaky walk back to a freshly made bed, and Asami was feeling good. Tired, but good. The whole day had really taken its toll on the young heiress' body. But none of that really mattered at the moment; she was so looking forwards to seeing her good friend Korra. She really enjoyed the Avatar's company, but Korra being, well, the Avatar, and herself being the leading woman in her industry, they weren't often left with time to get together and just chat. 

Breaking her from her idle thoughts of getting to see her dear friend; was Pauline. 

*knock* *knock* 

"Miss Sato, I have brought you your dinner." 

"Thank you Pauline. I'm absolutely famished." Asami said, taking the food and digging right in. 

"I must say Miss, it is good to see you looking so relaxed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried you were working too hard." 

"Sorry for the worry I've caused you." Asami was apologetic. "And thank you for dinner. It was delicious." 

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Sato. I just hope that you use these next few days off to get some rest." Pauline hummed, taking the empty dishes and then leaving the room. 

'Rest?' Asami laughed a little inside, 'maybe that wouldn't be so bad.' Laying her head on her pillow, drowsiness had started to make its appearance.' I'll have a little nap before Korra gets here. No harm in that.' She reasoned letting out a yawn. The heiress' eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep in the bed's warm embrace. 

* * *

Sitting on a sidewalk in downtown, Republic City was Korra. A tired, dirty, and irritated Korra. 

"Man, why'd these guys have to run through the sewers." She mumbled as she glared at the two unconscious bodies next to her. "And I could've been by Asami ages ago, but I can't leave these guys here." So she was waiting for Republic City's finest to arrive, but they were taking their sweet time. 

A few more moments passed and Korra was starting to lose it. "Come on! Where are they? I need to be somewhere!" Korra threw her arms up in frustration. 

And almost as if on cue a patrol car rounded the corner and headed for where she was. "Finally!" 

Stepping out the patrol car was what looks like a new recruit; "Avatar Korra, we are here to take the men you've caught into custody." greeted the officer with a salute. "We just need a statement from you and we—" 

"Okay thanks guys, I need to go." shouted Korra as she bolted off towards Asami's house. 

"Wait! But..." the officer knew she couldn't hear him anymore and with a sigh, went on to book the criminals lying on the sidewalk. 

Huffing and panting, Korra made it to the Sato estates porch in less than 20 minutes. Which was not bad considering it was half way across the city from where she was. 

Taking a deep breath to collect herself she rang the doorbell. 

Pauline answered the door. "Good evening Avatar Korra. Asami is up in her room if you wish to see her. She has just finished dinner." 

"Oh...uhhh thanks. How'd you know I was coming?"Korra recognized the head maid, but couldn't remember her name. 

"I overheard Mr. Iwamatsu talking to Miss Sato about your arrival." She politely answered, stepping aside so that Korra may enter. 

"Glad to see Mako remembered to pass on the news." Korra made a mental note to thank him later. 

"Will you be spending the night?" 

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm just here to check up on Asami, and then I'm off." Korra replied as she ran up the stairs. 

Korra burst into the room, "Hey Asami! How you feel—"Korra stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the motionless girl before her. 'Damn! Did I wake her up?' she thought to herself as she stared for any movement from the sleeping figure. Nothing happened. Seeing how it was now safe to proceed, Korra tiptoed towards Asami's bedside and sat down next to her. 

Korra noticed the dark rings under Asami's eyes she had accumulated from many a sleepless night, "Geez, you work too hard." Korra whispered as she looked over the sleeping girl." It's been a while since we last got together, huh?" she gazed out the window over the bright, multicoloured city." It'd be nice if we could get away from it for a while. What do ya say?" Korra asked jokingly as she stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to ease her aching muscles. 

"Mmhhmmm..." Asami's brow furrowed as she started to fidget. 

Korra froze when Asami started moving,"Asami?" she questioned, testing to see whether the girl was awake. There was no response. "Spirits, look at you sleeping so peacefully, with not a care in the world." Korra whispered, smiling at Asami. 

Letting out a huge yawn, Korra lay down on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb Asami." I'm all tuckered out so let me borrow your bed for a bit. Okay?" she asked lazily not expecting an answer. Her eyes soon started to dim and moments later Korra was in a deep slumber. 

* * *

Asami slowly opened her eyes. She was thirsty and wanted a glass of water. She tried to move her legs off the bed, but instead found something heavy blocking the way. Not being able to see very well in the dimly lit room, Asami squinted to try make out what it was blocking her path.

"Korra!" she gasped. 

The sudden noise roused the sleeping Avatar from her curled up spot on the bed. "Huh? Oh, hey Asami. How you feeling?" Korra said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked in confusion. 

"I came to see you earlier, but you were sleeping. I had a pretty rough day, so I was just taking a quick nap before I head back Air Temple Island." 

"Korra." Asami said softly. 

"Yeah?" Korra replied flashing her a large grin. 

Asami continued flatly, "It's one in the morning." 

"Huh?" her smiling face quickly turned into one of horror, "What?! Oh spirits, Tenzin is going to kill me." The Water-bender was freaking out. "How'd I even sleep that long?" 

Asami couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight before her. The most powerful being in the world was freaking out because she had missed curfew. 

"Korra." Asami interrupted the girl's freak out, "I'm sure Tenzin will understand. Besides you can't go back now, the ferry is closed at this time." 

Korra slumped down in the chair in defeat."Man, I'm gonna get one hell of a lecture tomorrow." 

"I'm sure you will." Asami gave a sincere smile, "but we can worry about that tomorrow. For now let's get you clean." 

"How'd you know I was—" 

"You stink." 

"Haha, oh yeah."Korra was a little sheepish, "Sorry I was in a rush to get here, so I forgot to get cleaned up." 

"Did you go running through the sewers or something." 

"It's a long story." Korra let out an exasperated sigh as she threw herself back into the chair. 

"You can tell me all about it, while we get you cleaned up." Asami said as she motioned to get out of bed. 

"Are you sure you should be moving around? You know with being sick and all." there was a touch of worry in Korra's voice. 

"Don't worry; I can handle walking around my own house. I probably won't be able to spar with you anytime soon though." She chuckled as she passed Korra and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to run a bath for you now." 

"Oh no, don't worry about that. I kinda don't have a change of clothes so..." 

"You can wear my PJ's while we get you other clothes cleaned." 

"Oh...uh...okay. Is that okay with you?" Korra asked as she came up behind Asami as she was prepping the bath. 

"Of course." She smiled warmly at Korra, which made the young Water-bender blush. 

"Okay! Bath's ready. I'll go get you some PJ's, you get started." 

The hot water stung Korra as she eased into the large tub. 'Man, this thing is just too big.' She thought while admiring her surroundings. 

*knock* *knock* 

"Korra? Are you alright? You've been kinda quiet." Asami asked through the door. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I could get used to this kind of thing." 

"Is it different on Air Temple Island?" inquired Asami. 

"Definitely. You could say it's more...uhhhh...rustic." Korra replied as she sunk lower into the water, relishing the relief it was giving her body. 

"I'll leave you to finish up. Your clothes are by the door here." 

"Okay, thanks. See you in a minute." 

A few minutes later Korra is clean and has a fresh set of clothes. 

"Man, it feels good to be out of those nasty clothes, but these PJ's are a bit big for me." Korra laughed as she pulled the ends of her longs up to walk over to Asami. 

"I'm sure you'll manage for one night." Asami chuckled. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining. These are big, but so comfy." Korra piped as she flopped down next to Asami."Seriously though, thanks for letting me stay over. Not a lot of people would be cool with that." 

"Come on, Korra." Asami squeezed the tanned girl's shoulder, "You should know by now that I'd do anything for you." She gave a sweet and sincere smile.

"T-Thanks." Korra didn't know why she was blushing. And she could swear that Asami's hand was lingering a bit longer than usual. Maybe it was just her imagination 

Feeling a little uncomfortable Korra stood up and started rambling."Because you've been such an amazing host, you need to be repaid!" 

"Korra, you don't need to go out of your way for me." 

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one. We haven't been able to catch up at all lately. So I'm gonna take you out for the whole day. We can go around and do everything you want."Korra flashed a huge grin, "Besides, I know that Tenzin has given you the next few days off. So no excuses." 

"That sounds like a great idea." Asami smiled, "But what about you? Don't you have Avatar work to do?" 

Korra crossed her arms and puffed out her chest, "I'm pretty sure I've earned a day or two off. And if anyone has a problem, they can go kiss my—" 

Asami interrupted Korra's grouching, "When do you want to go?" 

"Uhhhhhh...Tomorrow?" Korra questioned in an unsure manner. 

"Sounds good," Asami smiled that sweet smile again," but if we're going to want any hope of being lively tomorrow, we need to go to sleep. Now." 

"Yes ma'am!" Korra mocked a salute." But uhhhh... Where should I sleep?" 

"Hmmmmm... I don't think the guest bedroom is set up." Asami mulled it over for a bit, "Oh, I know. You can just sleep in my bed." 

That caught Korra off guard, "Wha- Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to impose or anything." 

"What are you talking about? Come on and jump in. There's plenty of space" Asami patted the pillows next to her. 

Hesitant at first, Korra made her way to the empty half of the bed, "T-thanks." Pulling the covers back, Korra slowly slipped under the duvet. It was cold at first, but warmed up quickly."So uhhhh, I guess goodnight." Korra mumbled sleepily as she buried her head into the incredibly soft pillows. 

"Goodnight." Asami switched off the bedside lamp, and made herself comfortable. 

A few minutes passed and Asami couldn't fall asleep despite her tiredness,"Korra?" she tested to see if the tanned girl was awake. She was metwith the soft sounds of snoring. Carefully the woman moved closer to the sleeping Avatar until she could feel her soft, even breaths on her face. Reaching out, Asami pulled one of Korra's hands close and held it gingerly against her chest. She didn't know why she was doing this. 

"Goodnight Korra, sleep well." Asami softly whispered her last words of the evening. 

Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope all you dudes/dudettes enjoyed.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the line spacing. I wasn't too sure what kind of gap I should use, so I just went for this style. So do you want bigger or smaller gaps?**

Thanks again for reading

 **D**


	2. Better Day

**Hey everybody! I finally managed to get another chapter out. Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you enjoy the read. And as always please leave a comment. Your feedback really helps me out.**

* * *

 **Better Day**

Korra was the first to rouse from sleep. Slowly waking herself up, she noticed one thing and one thing only.

'This isn't my bed.'

Korra sits up and tries to rub the drowsiness from her eyes, but notices her one hand is being pinned down. Still half asleep the young Avatar tried to pry her hand away from whatever it was that's holding her hand captive. All she could tell was that it was unusually soft and heavy.

Eventually giving up, Korra lay against the head board and let out a long sigh.

After a few moments of stillness, Korra begrudgingly opened her eyes the rest of the way. The sunlight that was being muffled by the curtains gave the room a nice warm glow. Looking around the room, she started to remember the events that transpired the evening before.

'I came to see Asami because she was sick…' Korra trailed off absent mindedly.

Suddenly Korra's eyes shot open, ' Wait! Asami's sick!' Korra worriedly darted her attention towards Asami. But was gladly greeted with the young heiress' soft even breathing. 'Oh yeah, she was feeling better by the time I got here.'

"Spirits, and I thought Meelo slept like a log." She whispered bringing her face closer to the sleeping girl's.' Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you without make-up on before.' Korra studied the pale girl's face. It was then that the grip on her hand tightened. Looking down Korra was finally able to ascertain the mysterious power that held her hand captive. Asami was clutching it tightly to her chest.

Korra's blushed furiously and reflexively yanked her hand away. With the momentum she sent herself toppling off the bed onto the floor.

The commotion had woken up Asami.

"Hnnn…Korra?" she drowsily mumbled. Not finding the girl next to her she looked around the room, finding a foot sticking up at the edge of the bed. "Uhhhh..Korra are you okay?" Asami asked as she peeked her head over the edge to find a disheveled looking Avatar.

'Spirits, why am I getting so flustered?' Korra idly thought.

Snapping her from her thoughts was Asami."Oh mornin' Asami" Korra gave a bit of a crooked smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Asami asked with a look of puzzlement, "How'd you fall off the bed?"

Getting up to her feet and throwing her arms above her head, "I guess I'm an active sleeper." Korra sighed out as she finished a good stretch. Her pajama's still hanging loose on her smaller frame.

Breaking into a sudden character, Korra bows and offers her hand to Asami, "Well Miss Sato, are you in any condition to venture out into society today?"

Asami couldn't help but giggle at Korra's attempt at a high-class accent." Why yes Miss Avatar, I do feel a trip out the gates will suit me just fine." Taking Korra's hand she helped herself up and out of bed.

"Then let us venture forth." Korra then took off for the door with gusto. Stopping mid-way Korra came back a little sheepish, "Uh, I may need to use your phone before we go anywhere. I need to phone Air Temple Island and get a change of clothes dropped off."

"I can see how you wouldn't want to go around Republic City in PJ's." Asami chuckled a bit," but if you want we can just get your clothes from yesterday cleaned? It might save time."

"Oh no, don't worry. I don't wanna inconvenience you or anything."

"Relax Korra, it's not a problem. Come on, let's go find Pauline. We can just ask her to wash them quickly." Asami walked out into the corridor with Korra in pursuit.

They meandered through the Mansion for a little while making small chit chat along the way. Wandering into the kitchen they find Pauline cleaning.

"Good morning Pauline." Asami chimed.

"Ah, Miss Sato, how are you feeling today? And I see that you decided to spend the night Miss Korra." Pauline looked over to Korra.

"Haha, yeah. It was a little unexpected." Korra gave an apologetic look.

"I noticed that your clothes were in the hamper this morning, so I took the liberty of washing them. I have put them on the counter in the bathroom."

"Well that settles that." Asami pipes up, "Pauline we will be going out for the day."

"Understood Miss. Please enjoy your day." Pauline bowed slightly and then returned to her duties.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand, leading her up the stairs, "Let's get this day on the go!" the young heiress just followed behind smiling.

Pauline couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she's seen Asami so excited about anything.

* * *

A bit of freshening up and a change of clothes later, the two girls were ready to roll. As the girls walked out the front door Asami was struck by how beautiful the day was, warm and sunny with small puffy clouds dotted along the horizon. Asami's red dress fluttered in the gentle breeze

"So where do you wanna go?" Korra inquired.

Asami gave it some thought. She didn't usually do a whole lot in regards to what she wanted to do. Essentially being in charge of the rebuilding and upkeep of Republic City didn't leave her with a lot of free time.

"I've always wanted to visit this art museum that opened up recently."

Korra's heart sunk a little at the mention of a museum. Tenzin had tried to imprint some kind of appreciation for art into her head when she first started her training, but she could never really get a feel for the stuff.

"Yeah, let's go!" Korra feigned enthusiasm that was all too apparent to Asami.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd prefer?"

"What? No!" Korra burst out. Bringing herself onto eye level with Asami, Korra spoke sincerely. "I said this was gonna be a day for you. And this will be a day for you."

Smiling at Korra's earnestness, Asami nodded happily. "Okay let's go. We'll need to take a Sato Mobile though. It's a little out of the way."

"Then to the Sato Mobile!" Korra took off for the garage.

* * *

Half an hour later and they were at the stunning halls of Xavier Pollock.

The building had a very "new age" look as far as Korra could tell. The walls were almost entirely glass, which made the feat of having multiple stories quite impressive. Asami said something about some royal big-shot art connoisseur from the Earth Kingdom funded the whole thing.

"This is going to be so much fun, just you wait and see." Asami looked so excited as she climbed the stairs to the entrance.

"I'll take your word for it **.** So where do we start?" Korra asked as she came up beside Asami.

"Let's just go where the art takes us!" Asami exclaimed jokingly.

They set off into the gallery. Asami took her time admiring the art, but nearly sprinted from piece to piece. The variations were splendid. Sculptures, abstract, modern, there were even works from some up and coming artists. Even Suyin's son, Huan, had a few pieces set up.

Korra on the other hand wasn't really into as much as Asami, but it was nice to see her get so excitedabout something other than cars and work.

An hour and a half later and they were done touring the huge complex.

Asami let out a content breath as they walked down the stairs, "Ahh, I really enjoyed that. Thanks Korra. Sorry I dragged you threw all that."

"Not a problem." Korra flashed a grin in Asami's direction, "I didn't care much for the art, but spending time with you was fun." Korra didn't see the slight blush on Asami's cheeks, and Asami was glad she didn't. "So where do you wanna go next?" Korra continued.

"There's a 'next'?"

"Of course there's a 'next'. I told you didn't I? This day is a day solely for you." Korra threw her arms out gesturing at all the possibilities that lay before them, "Just name it and we'll do it!"

"Uhhh…How about we—" cutting Asami off was a loud growl coming from Korra's stomach.

Asami looked over to Korra and found a bashful looking Avatar.

"Uh, sorry about that. I guess I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I know a place by the pier that sells the most amazing shwarmas." Asami beckoned to Korra as she got into the Sato Mobile.

20 minutes later and they are standing in front of Hwang's Concession of Brilliance.

"Ah, Miss Sato. It has been a while since you've visited my stand." came the elderly man working behind the counterwhom Korra assumed was Mr. Hwang.

Asami gave a polite smile, "Sorry, I've been so busy lately."

"So what'll it be?"

"Two shwarmas please."

"Two minutes." Mr. Hwang took to his grill like a skilled artisan. And surely enough, two minutes later, Korra and Asami were sitting on a pier bench with shwarmas in hand.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Korra managed through bitesas she wolfed down her meal, "Ever."

"I'm glad you like it." Asami carried on steadily with her own wrap.

After they had eaten they sat on the bench staring out at the calm ocean that surrounded Republic City.

Korra noticed Asami staring longinglyat the sea. " Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't bring a change of clothes." Asami replied a little down-heartedly.

Korra, seeing the down-hearted girl, grabs her hand and drags her out onto the soft sand.

"Korra, hang on. I don't want to get my dress ruined."

Stopping just before the water, Korra lets go of Asami's hand and dives into the water, emerging a few meters away from the shore.

Asami longed to dive in after Korra, but she decided to follow her better senses. And besides, she didn't want to have to explain to Pauline why her dress got ruined.

As Asami was lost in thought, she failed to notice Korra coming up from the water to meet her.

"I don't know how you're getting home, because your wet body isn't coming anywhere near my seats." Asami joked as she watched the soaking Korra close the gap.

"Not to worry." Korra had a knowingsmile plastered across her face.

Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra, curious to see what Korra was planning.

Taking up a water-bending stance, Korra moved her arms in a pushing and pulling motion. Slowly but surely, removing all the moisture from her clothes and body.

"So what do ya think? The Avatar's go some moves, am I right?" Korra waggled her eyebrows.

Asami giggled at the Korra, "I must say that is pretty useful."

"And you know what that means?" Korra said with a devilish grin.

"No, not rea—" Asami then realized Korra's intentions. "Korra….. No." Asami warned.

Her words fell on deaf ears. Korra closed the gap, grabbing Asami by the waist.

"Korra, wait! I've got a…. uh…" Asami couldn't come up with a good excuse.

Korra had dragged Asami to the water's edge, pausing as if for dramatic effect.

Asami looked back at Korra, "You wouldn't dare?" Korra just gave a wolfish grin.

"Korra!" Asami was shrieking with laughter as Korra ran with her into the water.

A few seconds later they both emerged from the water. Asami just stared at Korra in disbelief."You actually did it."

"Yup." Korra smiled.

"You are so going to pay for that." Asami splashed water at Korra.

"Bring it on!"

They spent what felt like ages playing around in the water.

A good while later lay two soaked and panting girls on the shores of Republic City.

"You are such a cheat." Asami said to Korra.

"Well, you never said bending wasn't allowed." Korra argued.

They both laughed tiredly.

"It's been such a long time since I've had this much fun."Asami said as she gazed up at the sky."Thank you again Korra." Asami reached out and gave Korra's hand a squeeze.

The sudden hand grab startled Korra a bit, "Uh..Anytime." she stuttered. It was a small gesture, but it made her feel happy. Korra felt Asami's hand make a retreat, but not wanting Asami to let go Korra held onto the pale had that was squeezing hers.

'Oh Spirits. Why'd I do that?' Korra thought to herself. She was expecting Asami to mention something or pull her hand away, but nothing came. Instead, Korra could've sworn that Asami held back onto Korra.

They spent what felt like ages to Korra, but was probably just a few minutes laying in silence watching the sky and enjoying each other's company as the water lapped at their feet.

Asami was the first to break the silence. "Um, hey Korra?"

"Y-Yeah?" she was half expecting Asami to comment on what was happening.

"I don't suppose we can dry off? I'm getting a little cold."

"O-Of course!" Korra leapt to her feet, "Let's get this Avatar show on the road!"

After they were both dry Korra quizzed Asami on where she wanted to go next.

After a little thought, Asami came up with something. "Korra. You can go back to Air Temple Island."

"Wha- Why? The day isn't over yet." Korra was confused. Then it dawned on her, 'Oh Spirits she's probably pissedabout the hand holding thing. I knew it was too it was a little too risky doing now she wants to get rid of me.'

Asami seeing Korra's confused expression was quick to put her at ease, "No need to look so distraught. It's just for the rest of the afternoon. I wanted to go star gazing tonight and thought you may want a change of clothes and to let Tenzin know what's happening."

"Oh. Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Korra was relieved, "Where did you have in mind?"

"It's a place I used to go to all the time when I was younger. Meet me by the—" Asami leant in to Korra's ear to whisper the rest. Doing so sent shivers down Korra's spine. "And remember not to tell anyone. It's a secret." Asami smiled as she walked away.

"Yeah." Korra smiled widely.

Once Asami was out of sight, Korra bolted for the ferry. As she ran she kept on repeating Asami's words in her head for fear of forgetting the meet up spot.

Both girls couldn't wait till the evening.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait. Just a little heads up. I may put this story on hold for a little bit. I've been wanting to work on another one for ages now and I think it's inhibiting my ideas/passion for this story.**

 **Hopefully it won't be too long. And thank you again for reading. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
